Diskussion:Patch 1.1
Der Patch is aber nocht nicht fertig, oder? Ihc finde jedenfalls nirgends download links. Zarathustra01 20:01, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :So ist es... Die Quelle ist der auf der Seite unten angegebene Forenbeitrag. Wird aber wohl die nächsten Tage veröffentlicht, da er schon eine ganze Weile in der Testphase ist. Dennoch interessant schon mal zu sehen, was alles geändert wird. Darthcast 20:45, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sehr schön, ich frage mich, ob sie auch die Bugseite in diesem Wiki konsultiert haben. Einige Sachen, z. B. mit Ardos Heldenfrühstück, sind ja da auch verzeichnet. Hast Du die Infos mit den Magiedilletanten auch aus jenem Forum? Klingt spannend! Ftahif 21:56, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Magiedilettanten ist ja eine inoffizielle Modifikation von einem Fan... Ja, das hat in diesem (dem offiziellen) Forum jemand in der Signatur stehen. Ich habe vor, hier eine Übersicht über alle erhältlichen Modifikationen zu erstellen... leider ist Die Magiedilettanten die einzige, von der ich bisher weiß. :D ::Nachtrag: Im Forum steht übrigens auch, der Patch käme diesen Freitag. Darthcast 22:04, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Freue mich auf den Patch, obwohl ich den Fix zu der Quest im Jagdrevier nicht nachvollziehen kann - habe alle Phasen gelöst, bevor ich den Hammerberg erreicht habe und daher den Artikel geschriebn. - Auf jeden Fall wieder wert, nochmal neu anzufangen, um evt. Unstimmigkeiten zu beseitigen :) Hoffentlich klappt es mit Freitag. -- Dimiona Yashualay 00:30, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) P.S. Den "Bug" mit Dicker Fellmantel, der bei weiblichen Characteren den BH offen lässt, scheint nach dem Log nicht behoben zu sein - ich vermute, daß war Absicht der Programmierer und der QA ;) -- Dimiona Yashualay 00:33, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe... Davon wusste ich gar nichts. xD :Zu dem Bug im Jagdrevier kann ich aber etwas sagen. Ich glaube das ist nur ein unwesentlicher Bug... Ich habe während der Queste nicht gesehen, wie diese Phase abgeschlossen wurde und weiss auch nicht ob ich überhaupt eine Belohnung bekommen hatte. Nach einer Weile sprach der Questgeber aber so, als wäre die Queste abgeschlossen und ich bereits belohnt worden. Also nichts brisantes. Darthcast 00:39, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich weiß auch nicht, warum manche Leute damit Probleme hatten. Gerne kann ich meine 4 Spielstände "Jagdrevier I- IV" auf Rapidshare o.ä hochladen. - Ich zumindest habe mir genau aufgeschrieben, wann wie was erledigt sein hätte können. Vielleicht habe ich manche "Lösungswege" ja übersehen, aber ich denke, auch in Verbindung mit der Quest Die Orkenplage, sollte der Artikel doch eine gute Anleitung sein, wie man es schaffen kann und daß es schaffbar ist. - Ist irgenwie ein "Baby" von mir :) - oh, sollte ich sofort in meine Startseite eintragen ! -- Dimiona Yashualay 01:21, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wann kommt denn nun endlich der Patch ? Habe mir extra eine Spielpause auferlegt, damit ich mit frischem Mut neu anfangen kann ... -- Dimiona Yashualay 06:07, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Release hat sich aufgrund eines Bugs im Patch auf diese Woche verschoben. Steht alles im Thread, auf Seite 2. ;) Darthcast 11:09, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Cool der Patch is endlich da? Schade dass ich grade erst Rabauk gefunden have... Zarathustra01 16:56, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) So habe das Patch überspielt, danach die MODS: Haare, Körperbau und die neuen Charaktere. Das Spiel lief bis zum Ladebildschirm, dann war Schluß. Die MODS sind scheinbar nicht kompartibel mit der neuen Version.... leider Lallyhan 20:22, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die Info, Lallyhan. Ich glaube es ist bei Drakensang nicht zwangsläufig so, dass Modifikationen nach einem Patch nicht funktionieren, in diesem Fall liegt es aber wahrscheinlich daran, dass schon der Patch mehr Bärte etc. freischaltet. Darthcast 20:29, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schön wäre es. Es sind die Charaktere die wir kennen. Neue habe ich nicht entdeckt. Ich beginne ja nun von vorne und hoffe Änderungen zu finden. Lallyhan 20:43, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) HINWEIS: Nun, ich habe es nochmal versucht die Mods in der neuen Version lauffähig zu bekommen. War wohl zuviel des Guten. Eine Neuinstellation war fällig. Ich lass nun die "ungepanschte" Version drauf. Dann kann ich wenigstens eine Gauklerin spielen. Die Neuerungen sind ja sehr schön ( habe ein bißchen mit der neuen Version gespielt ) aber zwingend erforderlich ist die nicht. Wer es braucht, OK !? Lallyhan 19:13, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde den Patch auch erstmal nicht installieren. Ich habe es ja noch nicht durch, und will mir lieber nicht die Spielstände zerschiessen. Sicher ist sicher. :D Darthcast 22:43, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mit meinen alten Spielständen übrigens keine Probleme mit dem neuen Patch. Allerdings bleibt Rabauk ein dauerhaftes Mitglied der Gruppe, da ich diesen Bug bereits vor der Patch isntallation hatte. Auch wenn sich ein anderer Gastcharakter anschließt oder die Gruppe verlässt, geht er nicht mehr weg (nur sein Portrait verschwindet, solange ein anderer Gast dabei ist). Zarathustra01 07:27, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Habe es nochmal gewagt! Patch 1.1 läuft mit den MODS einwandfrei. Hat mir echt Nerven gekostet, aber jetzt ist alles OK. So richtig von Anfang neu zu spielen.... irgendwie habe ich noch keine Lust dazu. Bin sogesehen gerade mal durch. Normalerweise müsste ich mit DS3 anfangen, aber das gibt es noch nicht. Die neuen Charaktere sind toll. Warum nur als Mods und nicht im Patch 1.1. Na warten wir auf 1.2, mal sehen, was da Neues kommt.Lallyhan 09:09, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das interessiert mich jetzt. Wo hast du die Mods her? Musstest du wegen dem Patch Anpassungen an den Mods oder am Spiel vornehmen, oder läuft alles wenn man neu und in der richtigen Reihenfolge installeirt? Welche Reihenfolge ist dann richtig (z.B. Spiel, Patch, Mods ODER SPiel, Mods, Patch)? Zarathustra01 09:28, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Alle relevanten Modifikationen sind mittlerweile auch hier im Wiki aufgelistet. Da in den Patchnotes steht, dass man vor der Installation (des Patches) alle Modifikationen deinstallieren muss, muss man demnach erst den Patch und dann die Modifikation installieren. Welche Modifikationen untereindander kompatibel sind, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen. Darthcast 09:50, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nun, habe komplett neu installiert, dann den Patch 1.1 aufgezogen, dann die Mods. Aber nicht alle, sondern die sogenannten "schönen" Mods. Figur, Haare, Körpergröße, neue Charaktere; sowie (folgt gleich über SQ Lite "schneller Laufen" ) und das neue Shirt für das KIGA Hemd. Alle zu finden unter: http://forum.dtp-entertainment.com/viewtopic.php?f=230&t=15783 und http://forum.dtp-entertainment.com/viewtopic.php?f=230&t=15732 drunter ist auch SQ Lite, womit man so schön "cheaten", kann nicht wahr Zarathustra01!? Bist du mal so nett und gibst mir die Angaben von dem Kleid Deiner "Magierin", damit ich es unter SQ Lite eintragen kann - Bitte. Patch mit Goldedition Braucht man für die Goldedition auch den 1.1 Patch oder ist da schon alles aktuell? 84.56.247.146 14:29, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich nehme an du meinst Drakensang1 und nicht AFdZ oder PG!? In der Goldedition (Drakensang1) ist alles drin, auch der Patch 1.1. Bei AFdZ mit Addon braucht man auch nicht mehr patchen. (außer man spielt OHNE Addon) --Lallyhan 17:35, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nein nein, AFdZ mit PG war gemeint. Da steht nirgends ob der Patch schon mit drinn ist, aber nun ist es ja geklärt. Nur im Hauptmenü steht unten rechts "1.2 A1" ist etwas verwirrend. Vielen Dank 84.56.247.146 18:20, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC)